narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashioto
Background Born to a samurai father and mother, Ashioto's life was decided before she could learn to walk. As a heir to parent's skills, she was immediately given a private teacher form which she would learn all the basic samurai arts, including Iaido and the Samurai Sabre Technique. However, deep in her family's past lie a secret, one that her family failed to disclose to her or the other samurai families; and that was her KG the Swift Release. Afraid that she would be exploited and made isolated because of her unique ability, they took great pains to make sure it was never found. On Ashioto went her life, with very little needed in the way of comforts. Fortunately for her and her parents, she was an exceptional samurai, being consistently near the tops of her class in multiple categories. Better yet, she had shown no signs of manifesting the KG, allowing her family to breath easier and hope that the lineage may have passed her by. However, that changed when a threat on her life was made by a ronin of the Iron. Incapacitation and the Swift He approached her quickly, only to have his teeth knocked out and his feet swiftly swept out from under him before he could blink. At first, he thought that she was a master of the Iaido, but that changed when he saw the inhuman speeds at which she was moving. Though Ashioto believed that the man she fought was moving horrifically slow, the faces her family made when they saw him incapacitated and her swiftly tying him up said otherwise. It was the first in a string of long nights for Ashioto, for her family began to tell the long story of her bloodline and its relation to her family. From that day on, she looked to suppress her inhuman speeds around her samurai, yet whenever she found alone time, she began to practice how to apply her unique "gift" to her style, in the hopes of finding a way to incorporate it without other samurai noticing. Yet despite her best attempts to conceal it, now and then the KG would reveal itself, causing others to be curious, eventually leading to her promotion to near the top of the samurai hierarchy. Lately, she is said to be working on how to incorporate it into her fighting style, in the hopes of proving that it is ok for a samurai to have a KG, against her parents wishes. Personality Ashioto describes herself as one of the most loyal people that one could meet. She often puts her family's interests before her own, and is willing to be subservient to their wishes if things pan out that way. However, she does not let this familial loyalty get in the way of her doing her own thing. One example is that she plans on revealing her KG bloodline to her fellow samurai, much to the chagrin of her family, who have kept it a secret for generations. However, she believes the time for the Iron's isolationist interests have come to an end, and that they need to be more welcoming of people who have abilities that go beyond simple samurai jutsu. Despite having the will to put her own interests before her family's, Ashioto recognizes the experience that they have to offer, and is always willing to learn from them. She extends this same respect to the elders of her land, feeling that despite having her own experiences, one can always learn from those that have been on this earth longer than one's self. Despite recognizing and respecting the order of things, Ashioto is not without ambition. She seeks to take control of the Land of Iron in order to grow its power, with her family alongside her. As such, she trains as often as she can, making sure that her power is great enough that she can achieve her object with relative ease. However, despite looking to include her family in her struggle to rise to power, Ashioto often prefers to work alone, believing others to be a burden to her while she is on a mission. Appearance Abilities Kenjutsu Iaidō Dance of the Demons Bukijutsu Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality